


Oh, Maria!

by Pleasereadmything



Series: It's the Word for You [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Community: rarepair_shorts, Descent into Madness, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Happy, Obsession, POV First Person, POV Undertaker, Possessive Behavior, Possible Underage (Weston College Graduates are at most 18 years old), Pre-Canon Memories, Relationship Study, Religious Themes, non-graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasereadmything/pseuds/Pleasereadmything
Summary: The Undertaker was mad, that was true.But what prompted such desire to delve into the forbidden arts of corpse reanimation?Besides his own inhumane curiosity, there was a deeper reason to his search.---Or, a relationship study between the Undertaker and Vincent Phantomhive.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: It's the Word for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Oh, Maria!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Please take note of warnings and read at your own risk.  
> -Possible Underage: The oldest that Weston College graduates are is 18 years old. A later sex scene describes a main character having sex while attending this school, clear age is not listed.
> 
> -Religious Themes: Usage of holy figures such as God, Lucifer, and Virgin Mary (especially since Weston College is described as a religious private school).
> 
> -Non-Graphic Descriptions of Sex: Written in italics if you want to skip.
> 
> -Graphic Descriptions of Violence: Listed throughout the fic, concentration of it toward the end after “I took liberties in guessing.”
> 
> -Manga Spoilers: Spoilers of Manga for anime-watchers.

The real shame, my Lord, was being unable to recover your body from that dreadful fire.

What a tragedy, for you would have looked positively lovely in one of my many coffins.

A glossed cherry wood masterpiece had already been prepared for you, my Lord.

Yes, the color would have contrasted well with your white, waxen skin all sewn together.

Your pretty lips would’ve been bolted tight, true, but then your body would’ve been more honest than ever before…

_Sharp teeth scraped against your pearly white nape._

_Black-painted fingers clawed at your shaking thighs._

_Your mouth was always lying, my Lord._

_Always mocking this ancient being in that gentle, yet entrancing tone of yours._

_‘So slow,’ You’d tell me, ‘So weak.’_

_But your body did not betray me._

_Your shivers, your moans, and your every shift in silken sheets were taken in by these chartreuse phosphorescent eyes._

...The sight would’ve been beautiful. 

Yet, humans could be so cruel to their own kind. So ruthless, so brutish, so _fiendish_.

  
And they call beings like me, monsters.

Oh, my Lordship. I remember, this was similar to one of the first of many jokes you told me.

The laugh I gave at the time was freeing, refreshing. I almost died (HA. HA. HA.) from hilarity.

Ah, you were the only one who could make me feel so alive. You were the only one who could get my heart and lungs pumping as if I were human.

Out of eagerness, and my characteristic morbid curiosity, I wanted to illicit the same wondrous reaction from you.

Yet, for some odd reason, my own jokes never quite seemed to make my wish come true.

Nevertheless, you still offered me a range of responses to my flailing attempts. 

From your tantalizing blue eyes rolling to the sky, a content shake of your lustrous hair, to the simple huff passing your devourable lips.

Your lack of liberating freedom in such a rigid society was quite vexing, my Lord.

As always, you taunted me with your all-seeing eyes when my every try for your laughter failed.

If you were any other human, I would’ve killed you already for wasting my (unending) time.

But, in all my years of existing, no other human had ever brought out such disgusting sentiment from me.

You took this ancient grim reaper, one who turned and murdered his kind to pursue selfish taboo curiosity, and enslaved him under a new master.

A new Lord that was named obsession, perversion, lust, and love.

However, even though I was a centuries old being with eons of wisdom, insanity, and sheer power under my command, you treated me no different than your other play toys called ‘friends’.

You lorded over your subjects, pretending as if they were allies and partners.

You masqueraded as a merely efficient Watchdog to the Crown with a simple heart of gold.

But in reality, you were an inferno that drew moths to the flame. 

So beautiful, was your flame, that those who came close couldn’t help but end up burned as a result.

Even an immortal thrall such as I was called to your tantalizing soul.

Horrors such as I do not love, per se. Then again, I am the first of my kind to sink into this bottomless pit of mundane humanity. Everything was such delightfully new territory to explore.

Nevertheless, my eternal mind comprehends a vast wealth of emotion and understanding far beyond mortal capabilities (Yes, even further than yours, my prideful Lord).

As such, LOVE is not a simple ‘feeling’.

For humans, love can be a fleeting emotion. One that could be quenched as fast as it came.

For humans, their little brains were overflowing with emotions other than love. Their conceptions of romance tainted by happiness, fear, anger, and so on.

However, as the first grim reaper under its spell, I can safely say that this was not the same.

Just as soon as it came, this newfound ecstasy was faster and more ruthless in igniting my once-complacent consciousness.

This pleasure consumed my every little thought, my mind was no longer occupied by just me anymore.

This passion entrapped my eternal self, leaving me a slave to its whims.

Everything in some way reminded me of you (even years after you had long passed on).

Corpses reminded me of the taste, smell, and feel of your flesh.

The darkness of my shop brought about hallucinations of your smooth tone casually discussing the many barbaric acts against humanity. 

The scent and sight of candles violently prompted copious lewd memories of a myriad of secret rendezvous under the cover of night.

I hope you are smug, my Lord, for I can no longer sleep in a bed.

Even the sight of one only reminded me of the first time I took you.

_The warmth of another body pressed against mine was greater than the softness of any bed sheet._

_‘Hush.’ You would order at the sound of my eager maniac giggles._

_I huffed at being treated like I was a simple whore rather than the immortal Phantomhive advisor._

_I was quite proud of my sneakiness (regardless of the obvious cheats involved) in breaking into your dorm in Weston College._

_In your room, I undressed you, touched you, and let you do the same to me as if we were equals in the cruel game of life._

_From your virginal first kiss, to the moans of your first climax, these moments were all MINE._

_I did this all as the rest of the base-born student population slept on through the night._

_They were merely separated from us by a paper-thin wall that barely contained our passionate tryst._

_We did this all under the eyes of the Creator himself._

_His holy Virgin Mary praying on the cross in the chapel, no doubt crying at the depravity._

_I did this all to lay claim to your entire being._

_Not even the Creator, or Lucifer himself, could take you from me._

_You were MINE and ONLY MINE._

  
  


…

  
  


You were quicker in leaving my life than you were in entering it.

…

  
  


Your absence from this world crushed and ruined my monstrous spirit more than your marriage ever did.

…

  
  


I didn’t have anything of yours to preserve, not even a finger from your carcass as it all burned in the flames of the Phantomhive Fire.

…

  
  


Your life was not yours to give.

I claimed you, I took you, I shattered your innocence to scream to the Heavens and Hells that you were MINE.

YOU TOOK THIS WRETCHED SOUL AND GAVE IT INHUMANE LIFE.

YOU BREATHED A RAGING PASSION INTO ME THAT CANNOT BE EXTINGUISHED

  
  
YOU SHOULD BE HERE TO CLAIM RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE.

I WAS YOURS, AND YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE.

…

At the time of your death, I cursed that I had turned from my position as grim reaper too soon.

Maybe then, I could’ve retrieved your soul before some other foolish reaper had.

…

  
  


Did you know that grim reapers bleed just as brightly as humans?

HA. HA. HA.

I painted the immortal and mortal realm with their blood, searching for whoever had your name on their soul retrieval list, searching for the one that CUT YOUR CINEMATIC RECORD.

How dare they condemn your soul to death?

How dare they pass a judgement that was not theirs to give?

How dare they stamp and pass your file as if you were any other human?

For years after the fire, I hunted my kind like they were rabbits and let my rage run rampant.

Do you know what I did when I found them?

Unfortunately, the privilege of possessing your life file was long lost to me. No doubt, it was buried under a millennium of other mundane papework.

But, even though I do not know the specifics of how you died, I took _liberties_ in my guesses.

I’d imagine that they first stabbed you, my Lord. No doubt, the culprits wanted to savor in your rare expression of shock. 

Then, to ensure your suffering, they’d continue plunging their blade countless times over and over. One in the stomach, another in the back, maybe even a few in the heart until there were more organs than skin left.

Next, they’d decapitate you. After all, it would be a shame to leave such a treasure of a bust to rot on a mutilated body.

Finally, the heat of the flames would render you to ashes as the culprits made their escape into the night.

Such a crude method, my Lord. If _I_ had the chance, my approach would’ve been much more intimate.

I would savor your every gasp for breath by consuming your every breath with greedy kisses until you choked.

I would pull apart the skin from your muscles, and your muscles from your bones, and dissect every bit and piece of you to preserve in my many jars.

If I were to end your life, I would do it slowly to draw out every scream, every plea, and every word.

However, since you were no longer here, I decided to release my fantasies on my newest _experiments_.

As I said before, grim reapers bleed the same as humans.

But they were in no way, shape, or form, you.

Their bodies, screams, and even confusion were disgusting mockeries of what could’ve been.

I found no pleasure in these acts, but they had to be done in order to preserve your beauty in my memories.

Even completing the final torture for the ignorant grim reaper that took you did nothing to fill the dark pit in my unbeating heart.

Oh, my Lord. 

Where have you gone?

Even an old being such as I do not know where human souls go after they have been reaped.

The many mysteries that have eluded me are now taunting me for my arrogance.

I am not the wise immortal that flitted through human affairs like a simple game.

No, I am the fool that couldn’t protect what was his.

Your death was what prompted this turncoat monster to break the sacred rule of the universe.

A rule that even I dared not cross before.

I chose to interfere with fate itself.

I saved ‘Ciel’ Phantomhive, treating and suspending him in a state between life and death.

You must understand, my Lord.

I cannot lose any more Phantomhives.

As much as they were your wife’s progeny, they were also yours.

Of course, they would never be you.

But they were the last pieces of you that existed in this world.

At least, until I find some way to return you to the living.

My many experiments have found some measure of success, it is only a matter of time until I find a way to revive your soul from the Beyond.

Wait for me, Vincent Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by Maria by Hwasa  
> In other words, can someone revive the Black Butler anime??? Plz, I need the newest manga chapters to be gloriously animated gaaah.  
> What’s funny is that I actually haven’t touched this fandom in years.  
> (MANGA SPOILERS:  
> All it took was the picture of Undertaker crying over Vincent Phantomhive’s photo for the brain juices to start kicking.)
> 
> I want to try to write some more fics about this pairing (and also practice my ‘mature writing’ haha). If inspiration strikes, I’ll add something. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo or comment to know if you want more, or how I can improve in some way. Have a great day/night!


End file.
